


computer>terminal>new.cd;E446;log

by Caturtle



Series: Space Motel (with Cumlord_Pink) [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Coding, Gen, Plants, asteroids - Freeform, being trapped on an asteroid and being TOTALLY okay about it, eva isnt my oc but like she isnt very included in this as she doesnt have dialogue so i think its ok, messages, space, space motel, weird medium
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caturtle/pseuds/Caturtle
Relationships: caturtle (OC) & Eva (oc), caturtle (OC) & Ryran (OC)
Series: Space Motel (with Cumlord_Pink) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572595
Kudos: 3





	1. E446C45/tnst32/922qt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cumlord_Pink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumlord_Pink/gifts).



user >> **enter** program _“msg”_

system >> program _“msg”_ loading…

system >> program _“msg”_ loaded.

msg > _Welcome to the MSG service. Downloaded E446 C43 rcbr 14 7:58 qm, AOT from [UNKNOWN SOURCE]._

msg > _Please enter an account to send from and an account to send to._

user >> **load** {account:caatrtl4} {password:******}

user >> **send** {account:evaevamtl} {msg:hey I just wanted to talk about how my plants are doing back at the ship. Be sure to feed them all water, except for the ones in the far back. You have to use pure kadradon for those, so be careful you don’t get any on your skin when you’re poring it. I keep the kadradon in a bucket next to the plants, it’s bright pink and it hums a little. you can’t miss it. please tell arthur I said hello, also what’s their url?? I keep forgetting to ask them… other than that Nanralat really isn’t the worst asteroid to get stuck on. all the people here are very nice and the motel I’m staying at is cozy. The food here is GREAT, if not then just a little dry. When y’all come to pick me up please stay a bit because there are some nice places here I want to show you!}

msg > _mail sending… this may take a moment._

msg > _mail sent E446 C45 tnst 32 9:22 qt, AOT_

user >> **close** program _“msg”_

system >> closing program _“msg”_ …

system >> program _“msg”_ closed. 


	2. E446C45/tnst33/743qt

user >> **enter** program _“msg”_

system >> program _“msg”_ loading…

system >> program _“msg”_ loaded.

msg > _Welcome to the MSG service. Downloaded E446 C43 rcbr 14 7:58 qm, AOT from [UNKNOWN SOURCE]._

msg > _Please enter an account to send from and an account to send to._

user >> **load** {account:caatrtl4} {password:******}

user >> **alert** {account:ringshuttlemsg}

msg > _User ringshuttlemsg has responded to your alert._

[MSG]ringshuttlemsg > This is an automated response machine. Right now, all shuttles are non-functional due to border disputes between the Areean Confederacy and the Sahrillei Empire. Service is halted indefinitely. Please download our program **[[here]]** to subscribe to updates concerning traffic conditions.

user >> UGHHHHHHHH

system >> Invalid syntax. […HHHH <—HERE]

user >> **send** {account:evaevamtl} {msg: ok so it looks like the shuttles got delayed again. nevermind about the whole ‘coming back’ thing for now i guess. tell everyone i said hi}

msg > _mail sending… this may take a moment._

msg > _mail sent E446 C45 tnst 33 7:43 qm, AOT_

user >> **enter** program _“files”_

system >> program _“files”_ loading…

system >> program _“files”_ loaded.

user >> **delete** {file:untitled1}, {file:untitled4}, {doc:leaveswhatarethey}

system >> files “ _untitled1_ ”, “ _untitled4_ ”, and document “ _leaveswhatarethey_ ” deleted.

user >> **close** program _“msg”_

system >> closing program _“msg”_ …

system >> program _“msg”_ closed.

user >> **close** program _“files”_

system >> closing program _“files”_ …

system >> program _“files”_ closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO updates in ONE day?? it really is a holiday miracle! also be warned: there isnt a story for this yet??? like for now i'm just doing some bits of a minor story. let's just say this wont be anything significant ... or will it?? probably not but hey ya never know amirite


	3. E446C45/tnst34/1156qt

user >> **enter** program _“msg”_

system >> program _“msg”_ loading…

system >> program _“msg”_ loaded.

msg > _Welcome to the MSG service. Downloaded E446 C43 rcbr 14 7:58 qm, AOT from [UNKNOWN SOURCE]._

msg > _Please enter an account to send from and an account to send to._

user >> **load** {account:caatrtl4} {password:******}

user >> **send** {account:evaevamtl} {msg:ok im sorry if i was mean the other day. it was just really frustrating that the shuttle people seemed so aloof about everything! like i KNOW it’s an automated message system but like… that didn’t help my temper at all :/ also: you would NOT believe what I saw today. Apparently my old boarding school was like around here?? and I think after they graduated a bunch of kids got like?? stuck here?? FOR 2 CYCLES??? also remember when arthur made us swap stories so it could be a similar situation to a scene in some paxian anime? I saw the goat guy!!! yeah!! I don’t think he recognized me though, which is fantastic because I don’t think I’d be able to like. handle that, ehehe;;; mother world save me please}

msg > _mail sending… this may take a moment_

msg > _mail sent E446 C45 tnst 34 11:56 qt, AOT_

user >> **close** program _“msg”_

system >> closing program _“msg”_ …

system >> program “msg” _closed_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who finally figured out a plot idea!! this guy :)

**Author's Note:**

> I wish ao3 allowed colors :< anyways should I do more of these?? probably right


End file.
